1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body floor structure of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique where a plurality of horizontal core members extending in a vehicle width direction (lateral direction) are arranged in a longitudinal direction and a plurality of vertical core members extending in the longitudinal direction are arranged in the vehicle width direction between upper and lower flat plates is known as a technique relating to a vehicle body floor structure (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4021672).
Further, a technique that mounts a floor frame (a reinforcing member, a strength member) extending in a longitudinal direction on the bottom (lower surface) of a floor panel to reinforce the floor panel is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-241261).